The present disclosure relates to oscillating fluid flow in a wellbore.
Heat transfer fluid (e.g., steam and/or others) can be injected into a subterranean formation to facilitate production of fluids from the formation. For example, steam may be used to reduce the viscosity of fluid resources in the formation, so that the resources can more freely flow into a wellbore and to the surface.